Godzilla: Royal Prophecy
by KingLover
Summary: King Ghidorah has returned to threaten the world, and it's up to Godzilla and his friends to stop him. But the team of heroic kaiju will face challenges along the way far more difficult than the three-headed demise. They must be alert every waking minute-and stay strong through the dark days ahead.
1. The Evil Arises, The Team Is Formed

He swam through the depths of the ocean, with no path set or destination in mind. He was doing this mainly to blow off steam, as his two sons were quite restless while playing. They were huddled together on their home of Monster Island, napping after having finally worn themselves out, so their father took the time to swim around aimlessly. That was about fifteen minutes ago, and he figured he still had some time before they woke up, so he continued on. It seemed that they were slow to deplete their energy, but quick to regain it.

However, something stopped him in his tracks. It was a disturbance he felt, like the natural order had been disrupted by something that didn't belong. He swam to the surface and looked up at the sky, focusing his mind. A maniacal crackle faded into his consciousness, and his eyes narrowed in cold anger-he knew that crackle.

"Ghidorah." he growled to himself.

King Ghidorah, the deadly three-headed space kaiju, Godzilla's long-standing nemesis, had returned. He had somehow escaped incarceration and was now plotting something devastating for the world, for humans, kaiju, and all of Earth's lifeforms.

But Godzilla, the King of the Monsters, the hero the world needed, would not let such a disaster unfold. He would do everything in his power to thwart the evil that threatened the planet on which he lived.

He turned and headed back toward Monster Island. If he was going to face a threat like Ghidorah, it was a good idea to recruit his allies and friends.

On the kaiju's home island, Godzilla searched the holes in the ground made recently, as evidenced by still-cool lumps of dirt surrounding them. The kaiju he was looking for had to be in one of them, yet aside from the freshly-dug holes, there was no sign of his presence. But Godzilla knew he had to be nearby-as his best friend, he knew where his antics sometimes brought him.

"Anguirus." he called out.

The ground before him broke apart as a new hole was dug out, and out of it crawled Anguirus, his closest friend. He looked this way and that for Godzilla, unaware that he was facing the opposite direction.

"Behind you, man." Godzilla said.

With a confused grunt, Anguirus looked behind him, then turned fully around when he saw his friend.

"Oh! Hey, Big G. What's up?" he said.

"Trouble, that's what." Godzilla replied. "We've gotta get the team together."

"You mean we get to kick some kaiju tail? Hell yeah, man, I'm in!"

"Not all kaiju have tails, you know."

"Whatever, dude. So, who's the perp deserving of an ass-whooping?"

"I'll tell you when the team's gathered. Now come on, let's go get everyone."

"A gangbang, huh? Yo, we've gotta get the humans to document that."

Godzilla sighed. As much as he liked his friend's enthusiasm, when the world was in actual danger, he preferred not to waste time.

Godzilla and Anguirus stood before the island's active volcano, where another of the former's trusty allies resided. Godzilla tapped on the rugged exterior as if knocking on a door, and the pterodactyl kaiju inside poked out of the volcano's mouth.

"Hey! Who's banging on my volcano?!" Rodan called out. He looked down at the base and saw Godzilla and Anguirus. "Oh, hey, guys."

"Rodan, get down here." Godzilla said. "We need your help to save the world."

"As you command, my King." Rodan made an exaggerated salute to Godzilla, then flew completely out of the volcano, embers flying everywhere as he flapped his wings. He landed before the earth kaiju. "Anything you need, just let your right-hand know."

"Why aren't I your right-hand?" Anguirus asked Godzilla.

"Because Rodan was my ally first. We weren't always friends, you know."

"Oh, yeah."

The three kaiju made their way to the nearby Infant Island. Deep inside its jungle, a giant cocoon was resting against a tall tree, nestled in silky webbing. Godzilla informed the two tiny fairies watching over the cocoon of the situation.

"You've arrived on good time, Godzilla." the Shobijin said in unison. "Mothra should be completing her metamorphosis very soon."

So Godzilla, Anguirus, and Rodan sat and waited on the Divine moth. The King of Monsters felt his best friend nudge his shoulder, and Anguirus spoke to him in a volume only he could hear.

"So, Mothra. The Queen of the Monsters herself." He smirked. "You and her leaning towards the whole 'just friends' thing, or do you two royals have something else going on?"

Godzilla tried not to groan out loud. Every time he saw the opportunity, Anguirus teased him about his respectful bond with Mothra. And it still annoyed him, even though he had been doing it for a long time.

"Come _on_, Anguirus. Why don't you just cut that out?" Godzilla asked. "I told you a million times, there's nothing like that between us, we're jus-"

He was interrupted by a loud tearing sound, like fabric being ripped. The cocoon was bulging, pulling apart at the places where it was stretched-Mothra was hatching.

The Shobijin quickly positioned themselves before the cocoon and sang Mothra's song, their voices reaching the Queen of Monsters and motivating her to continue finding her way out. Soon, her insectoid head poked out of the silk encasing her, followed by her long, narrow body, clawed appendages, and finally, her giant colorful wings, which were spread out behind her in their beautiful display. She pulled herself free from the webbing and floated down before her fellow kaiju.

"Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan. How nice of you to come see my hatching." she said kindly.

"I wish that were the case, Mothra," Godzilla said, "but we came to you because we need your help. An evil kaiju has returned, and his presence on this planet alone endangers it."

"Say no more, then. I will fight to my last breath to protect the world and its inhabitants. I will gladly join you in stopping whoever threatens to plunge it into chaos."

"Thanks, Mothra. I knew we could count on you. Come on, let's go get our other teammates."

Their next stop was at a small town in Japan, where a certain inventor lived. That inventor walked out of his strange-looking house to meet the kaiju, whom he could hear approaching from quite a distance. He saw that it was Godzilla and his friends, and he could guess who they were here to see.

"Hello, Godzilla, everyone." the inventor greeted them.

"Dr. Ibuki, I hope we didn't startle you coming here." said Godzilla.

"No, not at all. Giant kaiju such as yourself are quite hard to miss."

"Is Jet here? We have some urgent news for him."

"He's out helping some of the towns people, but I can call him back." Goro Ibuki spoke into the voice-command devise hanging from his neck. "Jet Jaguar, I need you to return home. An old friend is here to see you."

Within a few minutes, a whirring sound came from overhead, and Jet Jaguar, a humanoid robot created by Goro, flew through the skies to everyone waiting. His normal height was 1.8 meters, a little taller than a fully grown human. He was in this state as he hovered in front of Godzilla at eye-level.

"Godzilla. Long time no see." Jet Jaguar said. "What brings you here?"

"The world is in danger. We could use your assistance in saving it."

"Well, I certainly can't turn away from that. Alright, consider me recruited."

Jet Jaguar landed, and with a flash of light from his chest, he grew from 1.8 meters to a staggering 50 meters, the exact same height as Godzilla. During an earlier fight, he had gained sentience and overridden his programming, also gaining the ability to change size, but even after the time that had passed since then, Goro still did not know how he achieved this.

"Whoa." Anguirus marveled at Jet Jaguar's size change. "Yeah, we'll definitely make good use of that."

"Be careful, Jet Jaguar." Goro said to his now giant-sized robot.

"Don't worry, Father. I will." Jet Jaguar reassured him. "I'll rely on my friends whenever possible."

"As long as we're together, we'll stay safe." Mothra added.

"Come on, guys. There's just one more teammate we need to recruit." Godzilla said.

The location of their final ally was in Okinawa, an island on Japan's Kyushu archipelago, where the royal Azumi family resided. Tengan and Nami Kunigami hailed the kaiju kindly, but looked grimly to the distant clouds, where a black mountain had risen into them. According to their ancient prophecy, when a black mountain appeared above the clouds, a monster would appear and attempt to destroy the world.

"So, an evil monster has risen." Tengan said.

"Yes. Which is why we've come here." said Godzilla. "We need Ceasar's help to defeat him."

"It does not exactly match the prophecy, Grandfather." Nami said. "It is said that when the red moon sets and the sun rises in the west, two monsters will appear to defeat the evil monster. Instead of two, we have a full team of them."

"Indeed. But given the circumstances, I believe this would be an appropriate time to awaken King Ceasar." said Tengan.

His granddaughter nodded in agreement, and everyone followed her to a mountain by the beach, where their guardian kaiju slept, waiting to be awakened. On a nearby pedestal sat a statue of the mighty Shisa, set in place for the royal prophecy. Nami got down on her knees and began singing her family's sacred prayer.

When the song finished, a part of the mountain exploded, and from it emerged the awakened King Ceasar. He stretched and yawned before looking around in a daze and spotting his old ally and friend.

"Godzilla! Hey!" the Shisa called, waving. He made his way over to Godzilla and his other teammates. "Good to see you."

"Same here. But we don't have time to catch up right now. We've got a problem, as you can see." Godzilla jerked his head toward the distant black mountain, and King Ceasar's friendly demeanor vanished.

"Uh oh. Alright, Big G, who's the troublemaker?"

"Let's meet up on Monster Island. I'll explain everything then."

"We will pray for your safety, King Ceasar." said Nami. "May you and your teammates be victorious in your fight to save the world."

"Thanks. I promise we'll make sure they don't go unsung." King Ceasar turned to Godzilla. "Okay, Your Majesty, lead the way."

Finally complete, the team sat in a half-circle while Godzilla stood in front of them. "Alright, we're all together, so let's begin. As you all know, the reason I've gathered you is because an evil kaiju has returned to threaten the world, but we're not gonna let that happen. We're gonna find this baddie-wherever he is-and show him what happens when one causes trouble for Earth."

"Hell yeah, we are." Anguirus agreed.

"And who exactly is that evil kaiju, Godzilla?" Rodan asked.

"Ghidorah."

Godzilla's answer caught everyone off guard. "Wait, what?" Anguirus said.

"But Godzilla, you defeated and imprisoned Ghidorah in space." Mothra said. "Are you certain it's him?"

"I heard his crackle in my consciousness-I recognize that annoying brain spike anywhere. The three-headed bastard broke free somehow, and he's become a thorn in our side that we need to remove."

"That triple punk seriously broke out just to try the same trick again?" Anguirus said. "Jesus, how long's it gonna take before he learns?"

"Maybe the lesson will sink in a little further once we put him in his place again." said Jet Jaguar.

"Godzilla, have you told Minya and Jr. about this?" Mothra asked.

Godzilla looked away. "No. That's a decision I need to make before we leave." He turned away from his friends as he thought about his current dilemma. "It's a tough choice. I don't want to put them in harm's way, but I'm not keen on leaving them here by themselves either."

"Why don't you ask them if they want to come?" Rodan said.

"I promise, Godzilla, we'll protect them in every way we can, should they decide to come with us." said Mothra.

Godzilla hesitated, debating if this was really something he wanted to drop on his sons. But then he turned back to his friends and smiled at them, not knowing what he'd do without their kindness and reassurance.

"Well, let's go ask the boys, then." he said.

Godzilla Jr., the King's younger son, kept his eyes peeled as he searched the island's jungle. His older brother, Minya, leaned over as he caught his breath, having finally caught up with the younger kaiju prince.

"Jr...slow...down...please." Minya huffed. "There's...no humans...here."

"Dad said humans come here sometimes." Jr. insisted. "C'mon, Minya. There's gotta be some here."

"If there were humans here, they would've let us know they were coming. And we haven't heard any word from them, so-hey, Dad's coming."

Jr. abandoned his search and turned to where his father was approaching from. "All of Dad's friends are here, too!" he said happily.

"Hello, boys." Mothra said kindly. When it came to Minya and Jr., she acted as a sort of mother figure to them. "Your father has something he'd like to ask you."

"I'd better explain everything first." said Godzilla. "It's a serious situation, and a serious question."

Godzilla told his sons of King Ghidorah's threat to the world. When he finished, Jr. looked very scared, but Minya kept a calm front, despite feeling scared himself.

"So, what I wanted to ask you boys is...if you wanted to come with us." Godzilla said.

"Y-You mean, to save the world?" Minya asked in surprise and shock.

"We would mostly be shielding you from danger, but if conditions are safe enough, we would occasionally ask for your help." said Mothra.

"I'm just nervous about leaving you two here alone." Godzilla added. "I know you'd be safe here, but..."

"It's okay, Dad. We get it." Minya said. He looked to his brother. "What do you think, Jr.?"

Jr. thought about it for a moment. "Well, I'm scared of King Ghidorah, and what he's gonna do to the world," His uncertain expression turned to a somewhat excited one, "but I do wanna go out and explore it. And I wanna see Dad save it."

"Yeah, seeing the almighty Godzilla standing in victory over his fallen enemy is something I wouldn't wanna miss, either." Anguirus said.

"So, is that a yes, Jr.?" Mothra asked.

Jr. nodded almost eagerly, his earlier fear seemingly nonexistent. "You'll come, too, Minya. Right?"

"Of course. I've gotta protect my little brother."

"Alright, team." Godzilla held out his hand in the center, followed by his friends. "Let's go take down a golden demise." And the team of heroes lifted their hands up with whoops of joy.

End of Chapter One


	2. Key Elements

Godzilla was not the only one who sensed King Ghidorah's return. In Tokyo, a psychic woman named Miki Saegusa was relaxing at a park when a vision came to her-one that warned her of the evil space kaiju's plans to dominate the world. The vision ended with a personal message telling her to research something of immense value to Godzilla and his allies. Hours of book scanning and note taking later, Miki contacted Godzilla with her telepathy.

_Godzilla? Can you hear me? _she asked.

_Miki? Is that you? _came Godzilla's response. _Yes, I can hear you. What is it?_

_Listen to me. I had a vision-King Ghidorah is back, and he has terrible plans for the world._

_I know, I had that vision, too. My friends and I are on our way to deal with him right now._

_The vision told me of something you need to do first, something that'll help you in your fight against him. I should warn you, though, it won't be easy._

_If it'll help us win against Ghidorah, I'm more than down for it. What is it?_

_Well, first, I feel like I should explain. My vision told me of a forgotten legend from 12,000 years ago. It told about six relics that had power over different elements in nature-clemency, fortitude, peacefulness, justice, perseverance, and balance. They were once used to thwart a terrible evil that nearly destroyed the earth, then went into hiding, scattering to different places around the world. They're known as the Relics of Nature, and according to what I've read, once they are all found and gathered, they will fuse to create one all-powerful amulet, which will seal into the heart of their chosen hero and give them the power to save the world._

_Wow. They really could help us win. Okay, Miki, where are they located?_

_The Relic of Clemency is in Carinthia, Austria. The Relic of Fortitude, London, England. The Relic of Peacefulness, Venice, Italy. The Relic of Justice, Samara, Russia. The Relic of Perseverance, Beijing, China. And the Relic of Balance, right here in Tokyo._

_Got it. I'll have Jet record all those locations. We're heading for Carinthia for the first Relic._

_The Relics will only appear before those they deem worthy. You'll have to find some way to prove yourselves if you want to collect them._

_Shouldn't be too hard for us-we're kaiju, after all._

_Good luck, Godzilla. We all have faith in you._

_Thanks, Miki. We won't fail you._

"Guys, Miki just spoke to me in my mind." Godzilla said to his friends. They were at sea, with Godzilla, Anguirus, and King Caesar swimming and Rodan, Mothra, and Jet Jaguar flying above them. Minya and Jr. rode on Godzilla and King Caesar's backs, respectively.

"What, the psychic girl?" Anguirus said. "What'd she have to say?"

"She just gave us some crucial advise to beating Ghidorah, so everyone listen." Godzilla explained the legend of the Relics of Nature, their powers, and the Chosen Hero they sought.

"I've heard of that legend." Mothra said. "My people on Infant Island have passed it down for generations."

"Does the legend tell who or what the evil the Relics defeated was?" Jet Jaguar asked.

Mothra shook her head. "It was never made clear. Some believe it was King Ghidorah, others say it was another, even more dangerous kaiju, but no one is certain."

"So, you're telling us that there are six relics in the world that can help us win against Ghidorah?" Anguirus said. "And all we gotta do is find and collect them?"

"It won't be that simple." Godzilla said. "Miki said that the Relics only appear before those they see worthy, so in order to collect them, we'll have to prove ourselves to them."

"The Relics will surely sense that the world is in danger." Mothra said. "If we show them that we are worthy to harness their power, then they will want to help us."

"Jet, Miki told me the locations of the Relics." Godzilla said. "Record them for us so we'll remember later."

"Got it." Jet Jaguar saved the locations of the Relics to his memory files. "So our first stop is in Carinthia, Austria."

"Austria. What a lovely place to start." Mothra said. "The landscape is beautiful, and the castles and architectural works are quite a site to behold."

"I've seen it from the sky-it doesn't disappoint." Rodan agreed. "In winter, it's like the mountains and rooftops have been draped in a pure white blanket. Pretty to look at."

"Hopefully we'll have time to sight see after we've collected the first Relic." said Godzilla. "Now let's keep moving." The swimming kaiju turned towards the desired destination, with their teammates in the sky following close behind.

From his hiding place beneath the surface of Tokyo, King Ghidorah prepared to contact another evil kaiju from Black Hole Planet 3, whom he knew to be one of Godzilla's deadliest foes.

"Godzilla and his wimpy team will surely be out looking for me." he said to himself. "What's say I give them some warm-up rounds first?" Using a telepathic ability similar to Miki's but able to reach into space, the evil kaiju made contact with his fellow villain.

_Godzilla and his buddies are looking for trouble, _he said. _Wanna come down here and give it to 'um? _

The other hostile kaiju thought King Ghidorah would never ask.

Godzilla's team arrived at Carinthia. They had surfaced in Croatia first and made it the rest of the way by land. Upon arriving, they were greeted by three humans-a man, a woman, and a girl of about seventeen years.

"Godzilla, how nice of you and your friends to come visit us." said the man. "My name is Noah Krenn, this is my wife, Sophie, and our daughter, Mia. Can we assist you in any way?"

"Yes, actually. We were wondering if anyone in Austria knows about the Relic of Clemency."

Noah and Sophie looked puzzled, but Mia was quick to figure out what Godzilla was talking about. "Does this have to do with the legend of the Relics of Nature?" she asked.

"You know about that legend?" Rodan said.

"I came across it while studying about a year ago. The legend says that, 12,000 years ago, a great source of evil tried to destroy the world, but was stopped and sealed away by six powerful relics. They then hid in different places across Earth, and they've been in hiding ever since."

"That's the one." said Godzilla. "It's said that the Relics would appear before those who prove themselves worthy of harnessing their power. We need to obtain them if we have any hope of beating Ghidorah."

"Ghidorah, the Golden Demise?" Sophie asked fearfully. "He's back?"

"Yep." Anguirus confirmed. "And unwelcome, at that."

"I think I know someone who can help." Mia said.

An hour and a half after Mia phoned who they were looking for, a van pulled up, and two more men and a woman piled out. They bowed to the kaiju king.

"Greetings, Godzilla, everyone." one of the men said. "I'm Dr. Kofler, these are my assistants Dr. Hartl and Dr. Schober." He addressed the other man and woman, respectively. "We're researchers on ancient deities, and Mia tells us you're looking to obtain the Relics of Nature."

"That's right, Doctor." Godzilla said. "Can you help us?"

"We can." said Dr. Schober. "The first relic you're looking for, the Relic of Clemency, symbolizes moderation, mercy, and lenience. To prove you are worthy of harnessing its power, you must-"

In the distance came a sudden explosion, startling everyone in Carinthia. Something massive flew in from the source and hovered in the sky, looking wickedly down at the terrified humans. Godzilla and Anguirus suddenly recognized him.

"Mechagodzilla!" they said in unison.

"Hey there, Earth kaiju!" the evil mecha called. "King Ghidorah thought you guys could use a warm-up! So come on, stop me if you can!" He began rampaging Carinthia, only to be blasted by Godzilla's atomic breath and pinned down by Mothra's webbing.

"If Ghidorah called him here, he definitely knows we're looking for him." said King Caesar.

"Not only that, but he sends another enemy to fight us instead of facing us himself." Jet Jaguar added.

"We'll make that coward show his faces." Anguirus said sharply. "But first, I need to pay that heap of scrap metal back for my jaw."

"You guys need to get somewhere safe." Godzilla said to the humans. "We'll come back for you once we've dealt with Mechagodzilla."

"Go with them, boys." Mothra said to Minya and Jr. "This is one of your father's deadliest enemies."

Minya and Jr. took the humans to the mountains overlooking Carinthia, where they would be a safe distance but have a clear view of the action. The adult kaiju faced of against the alien mecha, who had freed himself from the webbing.

"I sure hope you've brought more than radiation and webs to the party." he said.

"Don't worry, I got you something." Anguirus said. "Payback for breaking my jaw, and having the audacity to disguise yourself as my best friend!"

"I figured you weren't the type to let things go." Mechagodzilla said. "But I see you've brought some allies to help out, not that it'll make a difference."

"You're gonna regret those words, Mechagodzilla." said the real Godzilla. "Because this time, we'll make sure you're destroyed for good!"

"Ha! Come at me and try!"

With the mecha's last taunt, the kaiju lunged into battle.


	3. The Value of Mercy

"C'mon, everyone!" Jr. cheered on the adult kaiju from their safe zone. "You can stop that robot!"

"Yeah, go get him!" Minya joined. "Give that giant hunk of metal what for!"

On the battlefield, Rodan flapped his wings hard, battering Mechagodzilla with waves of fire. Mothra sprayed her webbing at the mecha, holding him in place as Anguirus rolled towards him, hitting him in the chest. Mechagodzilla broke free and fired at Mothra with his laser, which Jet Jaguar countered with beams from his wrists. The colliding projectiles exploded, and Godzilla used the resulting smoke to hide as he crept up on his robotic double. He grabbed him and attempted to rip his head off, but Mechagodzilla shot him with a missile, effectively making him let go and stagger back. Godzilla gritted his teeth as he clutched his bleeding shoulder.

"Dad!" Jr. cried out in concern.

"He'll be alright." said Noah. "Your father is strong. He won't let any foe take him down."

"As the King of the Monsters, he'll give it his all in any fight." Sophie agreed. "He won't stop until the very end."

"What the matter, Godzilla? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Mechagodzilla teased.

"Psh, that was nothing compared to what I've been through over the years." Godzilla said. "I won't let a simple missile to the shoulder stop me."

"No? Then how about this!" Mechagodzilla fired his multi-colored laser at Godzilla, but King Caesar suddenly appeared and absorbed it into the gem on his forehead.

"Hey, don't let my friend down." he said before firing it back. Mechagodzilla dodged the returned attack, but failed to notice Rodan flying up behind him. The pterodactyl kaiju grabbed him and held him in place as King Caesar ran up and headbutted him, sending him sprawling to the ground. Anguirus placed a foot on Mechagodzilla's chest, pinning him down.

"I know Godzilla said we'd destroy you for good, but there's really just one thing I want to do." Anguirus grabbed the mecha's jaws and pried them apart, pulling them until they snapped. "How does it feel?" Anguirus said and moved away from the mecha. "I'm done. You guys do what you want to him."

"Is that really all you wanted to do, Anguirus?" Mothra asked.

"Yeah, didn't you wanna rough him up with me a little more?" Godzilla added. "Pay him back for impersonating me?"

"I already gave him a taste of his medicine." Anguirus said. "He knows how I felt now. I've done my part, you guys can do yours."

Godzilla and the others looked at each other in surprise. When it came to fighting, Anguirus was always very savage and abrasive on his opponent and never went easy on them, yet now he was letting Mechagodzilla-a kaiju he held a particularly strong grudge against-go after simply breaking his jaw, just like he had done to Anguirus in the past. They remembered how, just moments ago, he was seething with anger at the mecha, only to now display a surprising merciful streak none of them knew he had.

They briefly wondered what had caused it before Mechagodzilla suddenly stood up, heavily damaged but alive, and began flying off into space. Rodan, Mothra, and Jet Jaguar would've gone after him if not for a bright, golden glow that began emitting from a distant castle.

"What's that?" Anguirus said.

"That can only be the Relic of Clemency." Minya, Jr., and the humans had rejoined the team. It was Dr. Kofler who spoke up. "It must've sensed Anguirus' act of mercy and appeared from its hiding place."

"Act of mercy...you mean when he let Mechagodzilla go after just breaking his jaw?" said Jet Jaguar.

"Yes." said Dr. Hartl. "And coming from a normally brutal fighter like Anguirus, it must've been sufficient enough for the relic to reveal itself."

"Well, let's go and get it, then." Anguirus said.

"Will your shoulder be okay, Dad?" Jr. asked as they headed for the relic.

"Don't worry about it, Jr. My regenerative ability has already kicked in." Godzilla assured him. "I'll be good as new in no time." He grunted and placed a hand over his shoulder. "I'll be sore for a while, though."

Mothra used her webbing to patch Godzilla's shoulder up. "Until then, you should use it as little as possible. Give the wound time to heal." she said. Godzilla nodded to her as thanks.

The humans entered the castle and searched for the relic, who's glow came from beneath the fake floor underneath a golden display case containing various artifacts. Together, they lifted the display case away, and when Mia removed the loose floorboard, a flat piece of gold jewels in the shape of a mountain rose up and hovered above the bewildered humans. It flew outside and floated directly in front of Anguirus, the one who had summoned it with his act of mercy.

"The Relic of Clemency." he said in awe.

"It recognized the mercy and lenience you showed, and now it will help you save the earth." said Dr. Hartl.

"It doesn't feel safe to have it out in the open like this." said Rodan. "We need something to hide it in."

"I know what we can use." Mothra said. With her silk, she weaved together a makeshift shoulder bag, and the relic floated into it, where it was safely hidden away.

"Good thinking, Mothra." said King Caesar. "Alright, Jet, where to next?"

Jet Jaguar checked his memory for their next destination. "Our next stop is...London, England."

Mothra gasped with delight. "Wonderful! London has quite an interesting history behind it, mainly centered around its royal family. We should pay them a visit if we have the time-after all, me, Godzilla, and King Caesar are royals as well."

"Sounds good. But first, I told Minya and Jr. we'd do some sightseeing of Austria while we were here." said Godzilla. "Besides, after a fight like that, we could use a break." He addressed Anguirus as he added, "No pun intended."

"I'm just about ready to unwind." Rodan agreed. "Think I'll go fly around the mountaintops, high altitudes always make me feel calmer." He flapped his wings and took off towards his place of interest.

"I can see why." Jet Jaguar said.

Godzilla noticed the collateral damage that was formed during their fight. "Before I do anything, I better get to fixing this mess we made. Help me out, Anguirus?"

"Don't need to ask me twice, bro." Anguirus said.

"I'll tend to the wounded." Mothra said. "I'm sure there were some humans in the way as we were fighting, they might've gotten hurt."

"I'll help you with that, Mothra." Jet Jaguar said. "Search-and-rescue is my calling."

"History is _my _calling. I'm gonna go look at the castles." said King Caesar.

"Dad, can Minya and I play with the humans?" Jr. asked.

"Sure. Just don't venture too far. And Minya, keep an eye on Jr."

"Okay, Dad. Let's go, Jr.!"

The kaiju princes left to go play, while the adults began to clean up, lend their aid, or simply relax after the intense battle.

In his lair, King Ghidorah was throwing a fit of temper when he found out Mechagodzilla had been defeated. "How could they have possibly withstood all that arsenal?!" he asked himself, but then took a second to calm himself. "Well, this is just the beginning. Time for my second wave of attack!" He contacted his next adversary for Godzilla's team to face.

Back in Austria, the damage caused by the fight had been fixed, the wounded had been rounded up and treated, and Godzilla's team was ready to turn in. They were kept busy until dark, and they decided to stay the night in Carinthia and leave for London in the morning. They had picked a comfortable spot at the base of some nearby mountains to rest, staying close together. Godzilla kissed Minya and Jr. goodnight, and the boys crashed right away, their earlier games having worn them out. Anguirus walked over and plopped to the ground with a sigh.

"First relic, in the bag." he said with satisfaction. "Literally."

"Yep. One down, five to go." Godzilla said. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, where did that streak of mercy come from? You were eager to go all out on Mechagodzilla, but it turned out you just wanted to break his jaw to get back at him."

"I know. It's weird for me, too. I feel like I would've done more to him, but after I broke his jaw, I suddenly felt like there was nothing more I needed to do. But maybe that was all I needed, the satisfaction of paying him back for what he did to me."

"And if the Relic of Clemency chose you, maybe it's a sign of you mellowing. Hell, you might become as docile as Mothra." Godzilla joked, getting a look of annoyance from Anguirus.

"Real funny, G. Real funny." he muttered, rising to his feet and turning to go.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Godzilla took back his joke. "Seriously, though, that was pretty meaningful coming from you."

"Thanks, man." Anguirus laid back down and grinned. "If you like docility in a kaiju, maybe Mothra's your type."

Godzilla sighed and rolled onto his side, facing away from his friend. "Goodnight, Anguirus."

"What? I mean it. Her virtues nature combined with your aggressive one-"

"Goodnight, Anguirus." Godzilla repeated louder, but not so loud as to wake everyone. Eventually, Anguirus went to bed, too.

He couldn't see it, but he knew his best friend was blushing.


	4. Infestation

Godzilla's team departed for London the next morning. Before they left, they thanked the humans for their help in finding the Relic of Clemency, and the humans thanked them for helping clean up and treat their wounded. Dr. Kofler informed the kaiju that, when they reached London, they should seek out Cooper Arrington and Hazel Darnell, two philosophers who knew much about ancient artifacts, including the Relics of Nature. They weren't far from the small strip of ocean they would have to cross to reach London when Godzilla needed to stop to consume radiation.

"Rodan, Mothra, can you guys find something to feed the boys, please?" he said as he stood before a nuclear generator, replenishing his main energy source.

"Of course, Godzilla." Mothra said. "Come along, boys."

Because they weren't old enough to feed on radiation, Minya and Jr. ate fruits, vegetation, and seafood. Mothra searched the greenery while Rodan searched the water. But before the pterodactyl kaiju could begin his hunt, something flew in front of his face. It resembled a dragonfly, only it was much larger than one should've been.

"Buzz off." Rodan said plainly. The insectoid buzzed in his face, effectively annoying him. "Hey, knock it off!" He swatted at it and dunked his head into the water, his eyes scanning for marine life to feed Minya and Jr. with. But then he jolted back up when he felt a sharp stab of pain in his backside. "Ow! What the-?!"

The insectoid creature buzzed at Rodan tauntingly. He looked at his back and saw a red, swollen lump on his burgundy skin. The insectoid had stung him. "That's it! Come here, you little-!"

"Rodan? Is everything alright?" Mothra called.

"Well, there's an annoying little dragonfly thing messing with me for no reason, but other then that everything's just peachy!" Rodan responded sarcastically.

Mothra looked in Rodan's direction and noticed the insectoid. She flew over to it calmly. "Hello. Can we help you?" she asked it. It didn't answer, but swiped at Mothra with its razor-sharp appendages. The Divine Moth backed up just in time before it could cut the base of her right wing. "Excuse me, but that wasn't very nice."

"It's no use telling it, Mothra, it wants trouble." Rodan said grudgingly. "Look what it did to my back!" He showed Mothra the mark on his backside.

"Oh, my." Mothra said.

Suddenly, the insectoid's head turned in another direction, and it flew away. "Yeah, you better run, you little snot!" Rodan called after it as Mothra bandaged his wound.

"What's going on over here?" Godzilla asked as he and the team walked over. "I thought you guys were looking for food for the boys."

"We were, until some stupid bug thing decided it was a good idea to get on my nerves." Rodan grumbled.

"It was agitating Rodan seemingly for no reason." Mothra said. "It tried to attack me as well."

"Weird." Anguirus said.

"Whatever. It flew away all of a sudden. Hopefully it knows not to mess with me now." Rodan said.

The adult kaiju found some citrus fruits and flowers for Minya and Jr. When they finished, the team resumed their trek to London, and they reached the major city within a few minutes. Godzilla asked passerby for the whereabouts of the two humans they were looking for, to which someone answered they were at the British Museum. As they went to inform the philosophers of the kaiju's arrival, Jr. began pointing out several landmarks that drew his eye, like Big Ben, the London Eye, the Tower Bridge. Once or twice, he unknowingly tried to wander off, but Minya held him back.

"Patience, Jr." Godzilla said. "We'll sight see after we collect the relic."

A man with buttery blond hair and emerald green eyes and a woman with long sandalwood brown hair and blue eyes came over. "Hello, Godzilla, everyone." the man said. "My name is Cooper Arrington. This is my partner, Hazel Darnell. You were looking for us?"

"Yes. We're looking for the Relic of Fortitude, we need its power to save the world. A friend in Austria told us you two know about it."

"We do." said Hazel. "The Relic of Fortitude represents courage, be it in adversary or pain. To obtain it, you'll need to show unflinching bravery."

"Bravery, huh." Rodan said. "Wonder how we can show that."

Something flew up to the pterodactyl kaiju. "Hey, you're that bug thing that was messing with me earlier!" he exclaimed angrily. "What, come back for more?" Suddenly, more insectoids started to appear. "Whoa, wait a minute! I asked if _you _wanted more, not me!"

Jr. huddled close to Minya as some insects started buzzing around him. "Dad, they're scaring me!" he whimpered. "Make them go away!"

Godzilla swatted the insects away from his children. "Hey, you disgusting bugs, back away from my sons!" he spat.

"Please don't touch my wings!" Mothra exclaimed as she blew away the insects surrounding her with a gust of wind.

"Ugh! What is with these things?!" King Caesar said, swatting at insects buzzing around his head.

Just as the one did before, the insectoid creatures perked up and looked in the same direction. They flew towards the Tower of London, and the city shook with a massive quake as something rose up from behind the fortress. Another hostile kaiju.

"Megaguirus!" Godzilla cried out.

"Hello, Godzilla!" the insect queen kaiju called. "Oh, and I see you've brought your little friends, just like King Ghidorah said you would."

"Ghidorah called her here?" Anguirus said. "He's either biding his time or just wants to annoy us."

"Or maybe he's just giving us warm-up rounds before we face him." Godzilla said. "Never knew he was that considerate."

"Well, too bad for you all, but my party's much bigger than yours!" Megaguirus said. "But come over and fight me if you honestly think you stand a chance!"

Mothra gave Minya the silk shoulder bag carrying the first relic. "Pay close attention to it, Minya. Don't lose it." she said.

The kaiju princes took Cooper and Hazel to the Tower Bridge, where they all stood by and watched the fight.

"One of your little brats stung me today." Rodan said to Megaguirus, eyes narrowed. "You sure you're disciplining them right?"

"A mother needs to let her children out to play sometimes." Megaguirus said. Her snarky smile faded. "But because you dared to insult one of my babies, you'll be their first target." A cluster of infant insectoids flew up to face Rodan, ready to swarm.

"Psh. Bugs are disgusting, but I'm not scared of them. Come at me, kiddos!"

And the fight for the second Relic of Nature began.


	5. Unrelenting

Jet Jagaur dodged with precise timing as Megaguirus jabbed at him with her stinger. While she was distracted, Godzilla blasted her with his atomic breath, making her cry out in pain as the blast left a gaping wound on her side. Mothra covered Megaguirus' claws with her webbing, and Anguirus ran up from behind and bit down on her stinger, pinning her to the ground.

Megaguirus scowled. "Not that easy. Children, swarm!" The insect kaiju's young swooped in and buzzed all around Godzilla's team. Anguirus let go of Megaguirus' stinger and shook violently, trying to shoo away the pesky insectoids.

"Ugh, shoo!" Godzilla said. "Go away!"

"Get out of our faces!" King Caesar said.

Some of the insectoids flew towards Minya and Jr.'s safe zone and started to provoke them. Jr. whimpered and pressed against his brother. "I'm scared, Minya!" he cried.

The older kaiju prince shot a few smoke rings at the insectoids in an attempt to drive them off. "Go away, you gross bugs!" he said angrily. "You're scaring my little brother!"

Two insectoids flew behind him-to where Cooper and Hazel were hiding-and picked them up with their underdeveloped claws. "Ah! Let us go!" Cooper cried as he and Hazel struggled against their grip. They began flying off towards their mother.

"No! Dad, everyone, they've got Cooper and Hazel!" Minya called to the adult kaiju.

Mothra blew away a cluster of insectoids that surrounded her and intercepted the two captors. She tightly but gently grabbed their human hostages, then sprayed the insectoids with her silk, knocking them away. She then placed Cooper and Hazel down safely on the ground.

"How dare you!" Megaguirus exclaimed angrily, having witnessed the assault on her young. "I'll show you who the real insect queen kaiju is!" She flew quickly towards Mothra, her vermillion eyes completely focused on her target.

Rodan growled. "Okay, I've head just about enough of you bugs. Get out of my face!" With a strong flap of his wings, he released a wave of fire that burned the insectoids surrounding him to death. Their shrieks of agony caught Megaguirus' attention, and she gaped in horror at the charred corpses of her children. Rodan flew up to her and grabbed her in his talons. "You best surrender before you end up like them." he threatened.

Megaguirus shoved him off of her. "Instead of that, you're about to see what an angered mother is capable of!" She jabbed her stinger at Rodan, but he dodged it and raked his claws down her face. She backed up a few feet, covering her bleeding face, and King Caesar grabbed her stinger and pinned her down just as Anguirus had done before.

"Godzilla!" Rodan called. He held out his wings-the orange glow at the tips signifying that he was storing up heat-and the kaiju king nodded. On que, they both released powerful blasts of fire and atomic breath, and with their combined energy, Megaguirus was instantly taken down.

The remaining infant insectoids gathered around their defeated mother and tried to life her up. Megaguirus shakily stood up with a groan-most of her body was scorched and covered in soot, and the claw marks on her face were still bleeding somewhat. She glared at Godzilla's team before flying up on what was left of her wings and taking off in an unknown direction, her young following close behind her.

The moment she was gone, Buckingham Palace began to emit a red glow. No one said anything-they knew it could only be the next relic emerging from it hiding place. A tiny object glowing the same red flew out of the front entrance and in the kaijus' direction, coming to a stop in front of Rodan. It was a piece of red jewels forming a small flame.

"The Relic of Fortitude." he said.

"You stood up to Megaguirus quite bravely." Mothra said. "It must've recognized your courage."

"I was so focused on beating her and her kids, everything else ceased to matter." Rodan said. "I guess it's not that hard to be brave when you set your mind to something and don't let go."

Minya held open the silk shoulder bag, and the Relic of Fortitude floated into it. "Now that we have the relic, can we go explore London, Dad?" Jr. asked.

"You kids go ahead. The rest of us have to clean up after our fight." Godzilla said.

"Rodan and I will clean up this time." said King Caesar. "You go play with your kids, G."

"Wow. Thanks, Caesar. C'mon, boys, let's take a stroll around London."

"I wouldn't mind paying a visit to the royal family." Mothra said.

"And I think I'll join Godzilla and the boys in sightseeing." said Jet Jaguar. "I'd like the check out the London Eye."

"And while Rodan and Caesar are cleaning up, I'll check to see if anyone needs medical attention." said Anguirus.

Everyone got down to their desired tasks, from repairing to healing to simply unwinding.

In his lair, King Ghidorah looked about to burst. "Even with all those young ones, she still couldn't take them?!" he exclaimed. But then he had a thought. "Hmm, but what if I send in someone emotionally tough for them to face rather than physically...? That's it! Let's see if they have the heart to take down this guy!" The space kaiju laughed evilly and called in the next adversary.

Mothra joined Godzilla and Jet Jaguar at St. James Park. She settled down next to them and watched Minya and Jr. play. "I just finished helping Anguirus treat the wounded." she said. "There weren't as many this time as there were in Austria."

"That's good." said Godzilla. "The last thing we want is humans being killed in our fight to save the world."

"One of the moral codes of being a hero." said Jet Jaguar. "Speaking of which, we've got two relics under our belt now, four more to go."

"Where will we be going for the next one, Jet Jaguar?" Mothra asked.

"Venice, Italy. Another great place with a great history to it. Should make for some nice sightseeing after we collect the next relic."

"We'll have to be ready to fight when we arrive." said Godzilla. "No doubt Ghidorah will have sent another hostile kaiju to try and stop us, instead of trying to stop us himself for whatever reason."

"Well, no matter what difficulties we face, we will all stand together." said Mothra.

Godzilla side-glanced at Mothra and smiled, but caught the eye of Anguirus doing so. He had been observing his friends from across the park, but now he smirked at the kaiju king. He mimicked with his hands Godzilla and Mothra scooting closer, puckering his lips to imitate kissing.

Godzilla groaned with exasperation and turned away, blushing. Fortunately, Mothra's attention was now on Minya and Jr., so she didn't notice the teasing exchange between the two. Jet Jaguar, however, did notice, but unlike Anguirus, he wasn't as keen on teasing Godzilla about his and Mothra's bond. He simply held a hand to his mouth, stifling a chuckle.

The team decided to sleep at the park. As Mothra settled down, she thought she felt a presence. She considered investigating it, but she didn't want to raise any concerns, so she went to sleep, deciding that she would figure it out in the morning.

She hoped that it wasn't anything to worry about, but something told her it was.


	6. Light Over Dark

The team woke to terrified screams from the humans. They shot straight up, eyes searching for what had caused the commotion, and then powerful gusts of wind blew past them. They looked to the sky to find Battra, Mothra's dark twin brother, flying past them, shooting at random buildings with his horn beam.

"Are you kidding me?!" Angurius said angrily. "We just cleaned this place up!"

"Battra." Mothra said with disbelief. "Why are you doing this?"

"We have to stop him." Godzilla said. "Whatever he's up to, it can't be good."

The team began pursuing the dark divine moth. They eventually cornered him at the harbor, where Mothra tried to trap him in her webbing, but he dodged each shot and took off flying again.

"I had a feeling of something very worrisome to come last night." Mothra told the team as they chased their adversary. "I didn't think it would be Battra, but with his belief that humans are a hazard for Earth, I supposed I should've guessed."

"What he's failed to grasp is that humans are part of the natural order." Godzilla said. "We can't let him disrupt it any more than he already has."

Mothra nodded in agreement, although she was reluctant at the idea of fighting against her brother, who, despite his flawed intentions, was equally devoted to protecting Earth as she was.

Battra finally stopped fleeing the team when he reached Venice, Italy. He hovered combat-ready, but before the team could join him on the battlefield, glowing apparitions of the Shobijin appeared before them.

"We sensed Battra's return." they said. "You must stop his rampage."

Godzilla looked around as it dawned on him. "Wait a minute. We're in Venice, Italy." he said. "This is where the next relic is located."

"The legend of the Relics of Nature. It's true." Mothra told her priestesses. "We're collecting the relics to defeat King Ghidorah, and we've already obtained two of them." Minya held the bag open for the Shobijin to see the first two relics inside.

"Battra must be trying to stop us from getting the next relic, assuming he knows about the legend." Godzilla said. "Either way, we have to defeat him."

"You must not resort to violent force this time." the Shobijin said. "The relic hidden in Venice, the Relic of Peacefulness, will appear before the one to show an act of benevolence, with the kindest heart."

"That's Mothra all over." Anguirus said. "Maybe she could try to reason with Battra."

"I could, but it will be difficult." Mothra said. "Battra's heart has become consumed in darkness."

"We wish you all luck in your trial. To obtain the relics and save the world." the Shobijin said before fading away.

"Let's go, gang. Battra looks like he's getting impatient." Godzilla said.

"How unwise of you to bide your time." Battra said when the team arrived on the battlefield. "My patience was wearing thin."

"Please stop this, Battra." Mothra pleaded. "The humans haven't done anything wrong."

"They are not the cause of my attack this time. I am here under King Ghidorah's orders. He has instructed me to destroy you all, I merely attacked the humans to gain your attention."

"I knew it." Godzilla said. "Ghidorah's been recruiting adversaries for us to face left and right."

"And now he has recruited my brother." Mothra said. "He truly is a three-headed devil."

"No matter. I must carry out my orders. Prepare to die!"

Battra fired multiple prism beams at the heroic kaiju, which they evaded. However, they were unable to fight back, since they needed to show benevolence in order to obtain the Relic of Peacefulness. They dodged and avoided the dark divine moth's attacks while his kind-hearted sister tried to reason with him.

"You've fallen short of our ideals, dear brother. It's our duty as divine moths to protect Earth, there's already enough evil ravaging it without you going beyond our purpose."

"Even if I were not under orders, sister, that evil was caused by humans. They must be exterminated to assure Earth's survival, and if I must eradicate those who stand in my way, then so be it."

Purple energy blasts fired from Battra's eyes. Mothra hid behind a hill with Godzilla and Anguirus as they spewed in all directions.

"Man, this sucks." Anguirus said. "Mothra's reasoning doesn't seem like it's working, and we can't even fight back."

"Maybe if we restrain him, he'll be more inclined to listen." Godzilla suggested.

"As long as we don't hurt him in the process, then it's as good a plan as any." Mothra agreed. "Let's try it."

"Rodan, grab him!" Godzilla said after he and his teammates emerged from their cover. Battra tried to flee, but the pterodactyl kaiju's flight speed was much faster than the dark moth's, and he was trapped in Rodan's talons before he could go too far. Mothra then flew up and covered Battra in her webbing, rendering his limbs immobile. The rest of the team helped Rodan pin Battra down, two pinning his body, three his wings.

"Get off me!" the dark moth growled, struggling against both the silk and the weight of five kaiju entrapping him. Mothra landed before him and began communicating her thoughts to him via song.

_Mahal Mahal Mosura_

_Tama Tama Mosura_

_Laban Guerra Labanan_

As Mothra sang, soft yellow tendrils of light emitted from her antennae and flowed throughout Battra's body. He stopped struggling, the light having a calming effect on him.

_Laban Guerra Labanan_

_Mahal Mahal Mosura_

_Tama Tama Mosura_

Mothra motioned for her teammates to step away from Battra. The dark moth no longer tried to attack them, just stared at the ground, distraught. Mothra had successfully gotten through to him.

The team helped Mothra free her brother from the silk. Battra took to the air and began flying off, but then turned back towards his sister.

"You may have eased my fury this time, Mothra, but our conflicts are far from over." he said before flying away.

A pink glow surrounded the Torcello Cathedral. From the church's tower emerged a tiny object glowing the same color. It flew up to Mothra, revealing to be a flat piece of pink jewels in the shape of a halo.

"The Relic of Peacefulness." she confirmed. The relic floated into the silk shoulder bag. The team had reached the halfway point.

Since the confrontation with Battra had taken place away from civilization, the only repairs that had to be done were to a few acres of agriculture. No humans were injured, either, so after they helped replant the crops and soothe down the soil, they were already free to unwind. But because it was still early in the day, they decided to stay only a few hours before moving on to collect the next relic.

The team divided as they toured different landmarks across Venice. Mothra chatted with the humans at St. Mark's Basilica, Anguirus stopped by the Piazza San Marco, King Caesar and Jet Jaguar observed the paintings at the Gallerie dell' Accademia, Rodan flew over Rialto Bridge, and Godzilla watched Minya and Jr. play at the Grand Canal. They all enjoyed their few hours of downtime before they had to leave for their next destination.

Meanwhile, in his lair, King Ghidorah was angered over yet another defeat. "Stupid dark moth, letting his frail little sister get to him. Hmm, maybe the problem is that I'm only sending one opponent at a time. I know a good dynamic duo who could give them a tough time. I just hope they don't get sidetracked." He called for the scheming team of two.


	7. Righting a Wrong

It was late morning when the team left for their next destination. Samara, Russia was the location of the next relic, the Relic of Justice. As they were passing through the Ukraine, something flew past them and shot a red laser beam at Jet Jaguar. The robot staggered back as the beam landed just inches from his feet, but was luckily caught by King Caesar.

"What the hell?! Where'd that come from?" he exclaimed.

Rodan flew up to investigate the cause of his teammate's assault, but the attacker was already flying off into the distance, so Rodan couldn't make them out. He flew back down the share the unfortunate news with the team.

"Damn. I guess whoever it was felt a little hit-and-runny." Anguirus said.

"Still, they had some nerve attacking us." said Godzilla. "Let's hope they don't try something so bold again."

"Are you alright, Jet Jaguar?" Mothra asked. "You weren't hurt, were you?"

"I'm okay, Mothra. Jesus, what was their problem?"

"No idea. But let's keep going, we've got bigger things to worry about." said Godzilla.

They were just a few hundred miles from Samara when trouble found them again. Several small explosives shot down from above and set off all around them.

"Hey! Who's shooting at us?!" Anguirus exclaimed, looking to the sky. But their assailant was hidden behind the growing wall of fire and smoke.

The combustive explosions kept on until the team was entrapped in a ring of fire. Jr. huddled close to Minya and started to cry.

"Don't worry, Jr. I'll get us out of here" Rodan said, and flew out of the ring of fire, resistant due to being a volcanic kaiju. He picked up clumps of earth with his talons and began dumping them on the fire, the heavy soil dousing the flames. An opening appeared in the burning wall, and Mothra and Jet Jaguar broke free from the deadly trap and started helping Rodan put it out. In little time, the fire was stifled and the rest of the team was freed.

"Great work, guys." Godzilla praised the three aerial kaiju. "Is everyone okay? No one hurt?"

The team was about to say they were all fine when Anguirus suddenly appeared and ran around in a panic-the end of his tail was on fire.

"Ahh! Hot!" he cried out. "Hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot-"

Godzilla tackled him and poured soil on his tail, putting the flame out. "Uh, thanks." Anguirus said sheepishly as Mothra patched up his reddened tail.

"Okay, someone's definitely trying to provoke us." King Caesar said.

"First shooting lasers at us and now trapping us in a ring of fire, they're no doubt looking for trouble." Jet Jaguar agreed.

"Could it be King Ghidorah, Dad?" Jr. asked.

"I don't think so, Jr. King Ghidorah doesn't have abilities like those." Godzilla said.

"I sure wish it was him." Angurius grumbled. "Wish he'd show his face so we could finally get to the big showdown."

"All in good time, Anguirus." Mothra said. "For now we must continue in our objective to collect the Relics of Nature, then we'll face him once we have all six."

"She's right. And we've already got half of them. Let's keep going so we can collect the other half." said Godzilla.

So the team continued walking until they reached Samara. But before they could ask the humans if any of them knew about the Relic of Justice, they heard mischievous laughter coming from Kuybyshev Square. Godzilla walked ahead of everyone, so he was the first to see Megalon and Gigan teasingly poking at the humans below them, laughing at their angry and annoyed reactions. Godzilla's eyes narrowed at the two troublemakers.

"Jet." he said, motioning for his friend to come see.

"Ha! Humans are so tiny and pathetic." Gigan said. "Right, Megs?"

"Totally. My people hate 'um for other things, but to me they're just as weak and useless as Kamacuras!" Megalon added, making both Gigan and himself laugh.

"Oh no." Jet Jaguar said. "We're gonna have _this_ fight again?"

"Looks like it." Godzilla said. "Jet and I have got this, guys. We'll call for you if we need help."

The rest of the team hung back and watched as Godzilla and Jet Jaguar approached their old foes. "Hey! What do you two think you're doing?" the former called out. The two dastardly kaiju stood smugly before him and Jet Jaguar.

"Look who it is." said Gigan. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes. And after our last encounter, we thought we made it clear not to threaten Earth or humanity in any way." said Jet Jaguar.

"Oh, we thought so, too, with the pretty rough beating you gave us," Megalon said, "but we've got out orders."

Godzilla's face slacked. "Let me guess, King Ghidorah sent you here."

"Yeah." Gigan confirmed. "How could you tell? He been giving you a hard time?"

"I am just about done with that three-headed asshole." Anguirus muttered from the sidelines.

"He hasn't even shown his faces." Jet Jaguar said. "He's just been recruiting other kaiju for us to fight."

"Didn't know he was one to stall for time," said Megalon, "but we've still gotta kick your asses on his behalf."

"Fine. But let's take this somewhere far from civilization." said Godzilla. "We're not risking unnecessary death and destruction."

But no rematch was needed, as a large, silver UFO flew overhead. It passed right by the city and kaiju below, and soon came the sound of a laser blowing up its target.

"What the-What's going on over there?" Gigan exclaimed.

"I don't know, but it's obviously requiring of our attention." Jet Jaguar said.

The kaiju-including Megalon and Gigan-hurried toward the disturbance. They found the UFO in Russia's forest, repeatedly firing its laser at the ground until it created a deep underground tunnel, which it flew into. Megalon suddenly looked alarmed.

"Wait. If that UFO's heading underground..." The insect god's sentence was left hanging in the air as he suddenly burrowed beneath the surface in a rush of panic.

"I think I know what Megalon was gonna say." Gigan said. "The UFO might be headed for Seatopia, so he probably thinks it's gonna cause trouble for his people."

"Never thought we'd be in a situation where we'd have to aid the enemy," Jet Jaguar said, "but if that's what Megalon thinks, then the UFO's the bigger threat."

"Right. Gigan, it looks like we're gonna need your help, but we're only allies for this mission." Godzilla said. "Understand?"

"I'm not down for it any more than you are, but if it's just this once, partners it is." Gigan shook hands with his temporary allies, except he had metal scythes in place of actual hands. "Well, let's get down there."

The kaiju followed Megalon's path underground. At some point, they bumped into Megalon-literally-and found that he'd been stopped by some transparent cybernetic wall, which grew and sealed all the kaiju in a cramped box, pressing them together uncomfortably.

"Ugh, this is not okay." Anguirus groaned.

"Anguirus, scoot forward." said King Caesar. "Your spikes are pressing into me."

"I literally can't move one inch in any direction, Caesar."

"Uh, I think this is where you tell us what to do, Big G." Rodan said.

"These walls may be cybernetic, but we could probably break them down with our combined force." Godzilla said. "Let's shoot and lash out at them until they break."

"We have to hurry!" Megalon said with actual concern in his voice. "That UFO could be hurting my people!"

The kaiju attacked the box entrapping them with extreme force. Although their durability was impressive, they were gradually weakening from the excessive blows and projectiles, especially from numerous kaiju. Finally, the walls shattered and the kaiju landed on the ground in a big dejected-looking pile. "That's a situation I never thought we'd be in." Anguirus muttered.

Megalon gasped in fright at what he saw before him and freed himself from the pile. They were in Seatopia, the insectoid kaiju's home kingdom, but the people were in more of the cybernetic boxes he and the other kaiju were trapped in, tied up and gagged. When they saw their god, they tried to reach out to him and call to him for help, both of which were hindered by their restraints. Megalon looked at them in horror and shock.

"My people...how...who did this to them?"

The UFO appeared before the kaiju, and a deformed figure began emerging from it-Orga. "Hey there, Earth kaiju." he said with mock politeness. "Except you, of course, Gigan, fellow alien. And Megalon, friend of aliens."

"Cut the fake small talk," Megalon snapped, "and release my people."

"Yeah, since you're a friend of the alien kaiju, Megalon, I would. But unfortunately, Ghidorah's kinda pissed that you two got sidetracked, like he feared you would, so he sent me to get you to focus."

"By imprisoning Megalon's people?" Godzilla said. "What does that have to do with Ghidorah pitting him and Gigan against us?"

"Hey, it got their attention, didn't it?" Orga said.

Jet Jaguar sighed. "I can't believe I'm defending Megalon, but attacking his people while he was just under orders is a serious wrong. And as a hero, I can't let that slide."

"Oh, yeah? Why don't you make me release them?" Orga challenged.

"If that's what it'll take to fix your criminal activity, then fine. But let's head aboveground to fight, so we don't risk collateral damage or people getting hurt."

Jet Jaguar and Orga hurried for the surface, leaving the other kaiju in silence. It was finally broken when Gigan said to Megalon, "I never knew he cared so much for your people."

"He was doing it more for his sense of justice than for Megalon." Godzilla corrected.

"Well, nevertheless, we must go and help him." said Mothra.

"You guys go ahead." said Megalon. "I'll stay here and try to free my people."

Gigan stayed in Seatopia to help Megalon while the rest of the team went to the surface to aid Jet Jaguar. Orga didn't seem to mind being outnumbered, so they began their fight without further discussion. Anguirus curled into a ball and rolled towards the alien, only to be caught in his massive hand and thrown, landing heavily. Orga fired his shoulder canon at Jet Jaguar, who evaded it in the air and swooped in, landing a few strong punches before being grabbed and nearly crushed. Godzilla's atomic breath struck Orga from behind, but he didn't let go of Jet Jaguar.

"What now, robot guy?" Orga taunted. "What are you gonna do now that I've got you trapped?" The alien's gloating ceased when Jet Jaguar grinned. "What's with the face?"

"You probably don't know this, but I can grow even bigger if I need to." True to his word, Jet Jaguar grew bigger until Orga lost his grip on him. Now dwarfed by the robot, he turned his attention to his more fairly-sized adversaries. His shoulder canon pursued Rodan in the sky, but there was no way he could keep up with the pterodactyl kaiju's speed. Rodan shot fire from his wings at Orga, which he dodged, but King Caesar managed to absorb some into his forehead gem.

"Okay, now you guys are getting to be a nuisance." Orga muttered.

"Guess you shouldn't have terrorized people who didn't do anything, huh?" Jet Jaguar said, having shrunk back to 50 meters. He fired a strong energy beam at Orga's canon, disabling his ability to counter projectiles. "Get him, Caesar!"

King Caesar shot the fire he had absorbed at Orga, the burning pain distracting him and giving Mothra the chance to cover him in silk. He tried to use his claws to free himself, but Jet Jaguar grew again and pinned him to the ground, preventing him from escaping. Orga pointlessly struggled for a little bit before conceding.

"Ugh, okay, I give." he groaned. "I give, you guys win. Now get off me!"

"Will you free the innocent people you wrongfully imprisoned?" Jet Jaguar asked.

"Yeah, whatever."

"And will you learn from this experience and not attack unprovoked again?"

"C'mon, man. I was under orders."

"Answer him, Orga." Godzilla's dorsal fins faintly lit up, sparking panic in the alien.

"Okay, okay! I won't attack unprovoked again, now get off!"

The team escorted Orga back to Seatopia, where he freed Megalon's people from their high-tech prisons, much to the insectoid's joy. The alien didn't even bother saying any parting words to Godzilla and the others, just summoned his UFO, transported back into it, and flew away. They were all certain he wouldn't try something like that again, at least anytime soon.

Megalon stood awkwardly before the team. "Uh, I guess this means I owe you guys my thanks, or something." he said.

"Your debt of gratitude would be the correct way to put it, Megalon." Mothra said.

"Y-Yeah, right. So, um, sorry for the trouble me and Gigan caused you guys. Thanks for freeing my people. And, uh," Megalon addressed Jet Jaguar, "thanks for standing up for me."

"I stood up to Orga's injustice, not for you. But you're welcome." Jet Jaguar said. "Just don't get used to it."

"Right. So, um, yeah, I guess we'll see you whenever."

"Of that, I have no doubt." Godzilla said as he and the team were leaving.

When they reached the surface, the Iver Monastery lit up in a blue glow. From it emerged a small object, which flew up and floated in front of Jet Jaguar. It was a small, flat piece of blue gems in the shape of a four-point star.

"The Relic of Justice." Jet Jaguar said.

"It must've sensed your heroism, which prompted it to emerge." Mothra said.

The relic floated into the bag with the others collected. "Another one down. Good work, team." Godzilla said. "Where to next, Jet?"

"Beijing, China."

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing that." King Caesar said.

"I as well." Mothra agreed. "But for now, it's time for some rest and relaxation."

It was now late afternoon, so the team decided to stay in Samara for only an hour or so before leaving for Beijing-they wanted to reach the city before it got dark. Godzilla accompanied Jet Jaguar at Strukovsky Garden, as Minya and Jr. were floored by the robot's heroism and were now drawn to him like his other young fans. Godzilla was amazed with his mecha friend as well, for standing up to wrongs committed against even his worst enemy. It showed how far a hero's devotion went.

While the team took their break, King Ghidorah wallowed in disappointment in his lair, shaking his heads. "I knew those two meatheads were useless." he muttered. "Well, I guess it's time to take things into my own..." The space hydra looked awkwardly at his sides, "...hands. Look out, Godzilla, King Ghidorah's coming!"


End file.
